One Rainy Night
by Amanda Yuy Winner
Summary: Rated just in case... One Rainy night Yugi goes home soaking wet and Yami takes care of him... will they admit their feelings? YYxY One-shot


Hey peoples! I was bored at my Aunts house so i wrote this fic. This is my first Yugioh fic so I hope I did a good enough job.

Thanks to GamerPheonix888 for reading my fic and pointing out some of my mistakes.

* * *

Yugi was walking home from school in the rain. It had been raining for the last couple of days. Yugi had been feeling a bit depressed lately and this weather wasn't helping. The thing that was bothering the Hikari was that he didn't know how to tell his Yami about how he feels. Yami had gotten his own body not to long ago and was waiting for Yugi to return to the game shop. Yugi sighed and looked at the ground. Jou and the group had to head home so he was walking alone. A car drove by splashing the poor Hikari with mud water. Yugi continued to walk in the rain for another 30 minutes when he slipped in a puddle and scraped his side on the cement. Yugi picked himself up ignoring the pain in his side and the bit of blood soaking though his shirt. He then walked into the game shop soaking wet and in a bit of pain.

Yami who had been sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for Yugi to get back stood up and walked over to him. Yami's ruby eyes caught sight of the blood on Yugi's shirt and immediately pulled Yugi up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Yugi what happened? Are you alright?" Yami asked worried about his Hikari's health.

Yugi blushed lightly at his Yami's actions and nodded, "I'm fine Yami I only slipped in a puddle. Nothing to worry about."

"Well just in case take of your shirt so I can clean your scrap so it wont get infected" Yami said sternly bending down to get some things to clean up his scrap. Yugi blushed some more but did as he was told as Yami then cleaned and wrapped his side.

Yugi put on a clean shirt on after and went to put on some other dry cloths. Not long after Yugi headed down and into the living room where Yami was waiting for him again. Yugi went and sat on the couch next to his Yami and shivered.

Yami stood up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his Hikari, "Here Yugi you are probably cold since you were out in the rain for such a long time." Yugi nodded his head and sneezed. Yugi continued to shiver a bit since the heater wasn't working properly. Yami picked Yugi up and held him tight to add his warmth to him. "Is that better Hikari? I'll see if I can get Bakura to help me fix the heater tomorrow ok?"

Yugi nodded and leaned his head on Yami's well built chest hiding his blush in the blanket, "Thanks Yami" he said and yawned cutely.

Yami smiled at his Hikari and kissed his forehead, "It's not a problem Aibou I'm here to help you." Yugi nodded and fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead again and sighed, "if only I could tell you how I feel Yugi... But I'm afraid you would hate me and I couldn't live with that so for now I am content in being just your friend." he said and stood up with Yugi in his arms. He carried his Hikari up the stairs and to their room. He placed Yugi on the bed and pulled the blanket over him before joining him in the bed. Even though they had separate bodies the two of them still liked to be close together so they didn't have another bed in the room.

Some time during the night Yami awoke to a whimpering sound. He sat up and turned on the light to see what it was. At first he couldn't figure it out but his mind half awake registered that it was Yugi. Yami sat back on the bed and felt Yugi's forehead. Yami pulled his hand away from him a second after he had placed it. "Shit Yugi you have a fever" he said and left and headed to the bathroom. When he brought back with a cold cloth Yugi was awake and looked at him. Yami went over to him and placed the cloth on his forehead, "Is that better?"

Yugi nodded somewhat his face flushed and his violet eyes half closed. Yugi then sat up and leaned against Yami and placed his head on his chest, "thanks Yami" he said and gave him a smile.

"I would do anything to help you Hikari" Yami said and held onto Yugi and smiled back.

Yugi smiled some more and said, "You don't have to do anything for me... you've already done enough for me." He then looked at the ground.

Yami lifted his head so he was now looking into his eyes, "Yugi you are everything to me and I would do anything for you…" Yugi looked up at him and Yami smiled before kissing him. A few seconds after he did so he started to move away but Yugi stopped him when he returned the kiss. When they stopped for air Yami hugged Yugi close to him, "I love you Yugi."

Yugi laid his head on his chest, "I love you to Yami I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Is that why you've been depressed lately?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and hugged him, "I would never worry about how to tell me things Aibou, you are my Hikari and no matter what you do I would always love you." Yugi smiled before yawning and falling asleep in Yami's arms. Yami smiled at him, "We will be together forever Yugi." He said before lying back down on the bed with Yugi cuddled up next to him. Outside it stopped raining the moons glow now shinning on the new couple.

* * *

Please R&R! I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
